


Want you

by CosmicJjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Loud Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Plot, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng are both so oblivious to how much they both want the other, until Sicheng gets brave. But oh, Sicheng is so so good to Yuta.// both boys are dumb and horny.





	Want you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow two fics in two days.  
> I'm experimenting a little more with my writing so I hope it's okay.

Yuta had never really been into men, he’d had a few girlfriends before but never shown any interest in men.

But then Sicheng came along. Sicheng was beautiful and adorable and talented and smart and Yuta was smitten. He followed the Chinese boy around like a lost puppy—earning endless teasing from his friends. 

Though he insisted that he wasn’t in love and was sure Sicheng didn’t feel that way about him.

Yuta was late to class today, not that he really cared. He strolled through the empty university hall ways, trying to convince himself to actually go to class. 

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm, yanking him into the the small storage cupboard, with a loud yelp from Yuta. Startled, his eyes tried to adjust to the dim light as someone pinned him to the door.

The beautiful boy stared at him, eyes dark and focused. Yuta's breathing slowed, not sure what was going on, Sicheng stroked the hair out of Yuta's eyes, running one hand through his hair, leaving it on the nape of his neck.

‘Sicheng?’ he choked out

Sicheng grinned, closing the distance between them. His soft lips met Yuta’s, he was still so confused. He felt Sicheng’s tongue swipe at his bottom lip, asking for entrance, then exploring every corner of his mouth, moaning softly. He pulled the bag from Yuta's shoulders letting it drop to the ground as he pushed their bodies closer together.

Yuta wrapped his arms around the boy he swore he wasn’t in love with, Sicheng’s free hand moving to Yuta's ass, squeezing gently, Yuta moaning quietly in response. The kiss started to get hotter, more hungry. 

Yuta wasn’t used to this but he certainly liked it. He was embarrassingly already semi hard, trying to not let Sicheng know, but he pushed their bodies closer, grinning into the kiss.

Sicheng slipped his fingers under Yuta's waistband, gripping his bare ass instead now, the contact making him blush. Before he realised what was happening, Sicheng slipped one finger between his cheeks, pushing it slowly into him.

Fuck. Yuta moaned as Sicheng slowly worked his finger in and out, Yuta's legs going weak under him.

Wait.

Wait.

This was Sicheng. 

His friend Sicheng.

The boy he was sure had no interest in him.

Yuta pulled back, head hitting the door and feeling a little overwhelmed.  
Sicheng looked confused, hand falling to his side.

‘Yuta? Was that too much? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you’ his voice soft and affectionate. One hand running through Yuta's hair.

‘I have to go to class’ he whispered, picking up his bag as he left the closet.  
... 

He would have been lying if he said he didn’t spend the whole of the next two hours thinking about Sicheng, about what he would have done if Yuta had let him, about how good just one finger felt.

Leaving had been a mistake.

Fortunately for him, Sicheng was there waiting for him after class.

‘Yuta can we talk? Look I’m sorry and-‘ he was cut off by Yuta dragging him off to some empty art class on the second floor. He locked the door, harshly pushing a stunned Sicheng to the ground. He looked, confused and a little hurt. That was until Yuta straddled his thighs, grinding lightly, kissing him in the most desperate way.

‘tell me what you were gonna do to me Sicheng’

‘what?’

‘tell me every detail, every dirty little thing you were gonna do to me. I couldn’t stop thinking about you in class, I need to know’ his voice breathy and shaky.

Sicheng stared up at him wide eyed, not giving him any type of response. Yuta was still grinding, now a little harder. Sicheng still stayed silent.

‘unless, you just wanted to make out and I’m taking it too far’ Yuta spoke, tripping as he pushed himself from Sicheng. ‘oh god, I, I’m so sorry Sicheng, I thought because your hand, I thought you wanted more, God I’m so sorry’ he helped Sicheng to his feet before rushing out of the classroom, barely remembering his bag.

Sicheng stood, basking in the realisation that the love of his life wanted him too, before being hit with the bigger thought that now Yuta thought he hated him.

Shit.  
…….  
Sicheng knew where Yuta lived, of course he knew, the boy was in love. 

Yuta followed him around like a puppy and he couldn’t get enough. At first, it’d been annoying—not that he didn’t like Yuta, just didn’t know him- having someone follow you where ever you went or help you with anything you needed or be there for you at any time of day, it was a lot for anyone, especially for recluse Dong Sicheng. However, he’d quickly fallen for the boy, every about him was perfect, his smile, his eyes, he practically glowed and when the sunshine fell on his face, well it made Sicheng want to burst. He was art and Sicheng wanted him all to himself. But he thought the Japanese boy just needed a friend, no matter how badly Sicheng wanted to hold and protect him, take him on dates or any of that. It didn’t matter. What mattered was keeping his love in his life.

That was until he’d gotten brave. He’d been telling Ten about how he’d been cooking ramen at Yuta's place—something they often did when he was homesick—and every time their hands brushed, all he could think about was holding them or planting gentle kisses on Yuta's soft cheeks and beautiful lips. Standing behind him and holding him close as he cooked. He was so sickeningly in love with the boy and nobody even came close to making him feel as amazing as Yuta could, simply by smiling. So he’d listened when Ten told him to kiss Yuta, maybe he hadn’t done it in the way he’d always planned – after cooking or taking him on a date to a cute Japanese place--but he did it, maybe getting a little carried away in the heat of the moment, wanting to hear Yuta moan. Something he’d also often thought about.

Now, here he was, anxiety at an all time high as he waited for Yuta to open the door. If he wanted to hear all the filthy things that Sicheng thought about then that’s what he’d get. Sicheng would drop to his knees for Yuta without a seconds hesitation.

‘oh, hey Sicheng’ Taeil, (Yuta's room mate) beamed, they were pretty close. Though, maybe not the best that he was here, Sicheng planned on making Yuta scream his name, if all went well. 

‘hey, is Yuta here?’ he picked at a thread on his hoodie, still so nervous.

‘yeah, he’s in his room’ Taeil stepped aside, allowing him in before disappearing to his own room.

Sicheng knocked softly on the door. He’d been in Yuta's room a thousand times, photos of the two of them littered the walls, little keepsakes stuck around them- tickets and wrappers alike. All things they’d done together. But this time felt different.

Yuta opened the door, looking a little shocked to see Sicheng. His hair was stuck up- he tossed and turned a lot in his sleep, even when napping- and his hoodie slipping off one shoulder. What Sicheng wouldn’t do to be able to leave marks all over the boys beautiful tanned skin.

‘Sicheng?’

Every word left his head. He couldn’t think of anything, not a single thing. So he did exactly what he wanted to. Closing Yuta's door as he pushed him over onto the bed, lips locked together, sliding messily over each other.

Yuta pulled back, dark eyes look up desperately at Sicheng.

‘do you really want to do this?’ Yuta panted, still not quite comprehending what Sicheng really wanted.

Sicheng nodded. 

‘no, I need to hear you say it Sicheng, tell me you want me’ he almost pleaded.

‘oh god Yuta I want you, I’ve wanted you for months, I want to leave marks and bruises all over your body so nobody else tries anything, I want to explore your body like no one else, I wanna fuck you until you can’t walk, see how pretty you’d look with your lips around my throbbing cock, I wanna hear the filthy noises from you when I make you feel good, make you feel like nobody else could, screaming my name, there’s so much more but Yuta, God Yuta, I wanna watch your beautiful body writhing under me in pleasure, I wanna make you feel so so good’ he panted, barely able to keep from ripping Yuta's clothes off right at that second.

‘Sicheng?’ he whispered in reply

‘yeah?’

‘fuck me, please, oh god fuck me hard’

All Sicheng had ever needed to hear was those words falling from that beautiful mouth.

He began to nip and suck at the soft skin under Yuta's neck, ensuring he left deep love bites that couldn’t be covered, he needed people to know what he’d done to Yuta. That Yuta was his. 

Slowly kissing a trail as he unzipped the boys hoodie, revealing his beautiful tanned abs, running his hands over them, he abused his left nipple, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive bud until Yuta finally moaned, quietly but it was a start. As he moved lower, peppering the skin with little marks, Yuta threaded his fingers through the boys blond hair tugging a little, Sicheng moaning.

His fingers hooked into the waistband of Yuta's joggers, running his tongue along the hem.

‘may I?’ he smirked, knowing the answer would be yes.

‘God if you don’t do it now Sicheng, I’m gonna have to fuck your face, hurry up’

‘don’t tease me pretty boy’ he winked, he slipped them down throwing them somewhere across the room. ‘do you have any lube’

Yuta blindly pointed to his bedside table, where there was more than enough lube and a few toys he’d definitely have to try out on him later.

He bit his lip, dripping the lube on his fingers, slowly pushing one inside a needy Yuta. He ran his tongue up the side of Yuta's dick, taking almost the hole thing in at an impressive speed – he’d taken big but Yuta was something else. He began to bob his head at a steady pace, finger moving in and out of Yuta at a pace to pace.

‘oh god, fuck Sicheng, more please’ Sicheng moaned, the vibration making Yuta shiver as he added a second finger, scissoring as he did. Yuta arched his back as Sicheng added a third finger, dick also hitting the back of his throat. He was moaning loud now, Sicheng was sure everyone would hear but he didn’t care. It actually kind of excited him. 

‘Im close’ he panted around a moan.

Sicheng bit his lip, Yuta almost crying from the loss of the fingers and his mouth.

‘oh baby don’t think I’m gonna let you cum that easily’ he left another bruise on Yuta's neck.

‘please, Sicheng, please, I’ll do anything, I was so close please I cant’

‘maybe I should make you cum, over and over until you can’t any more? Until you’re so sensitive my touch will make you cry? How does that sound?’ he almost growled, watching as Yuta writhed under him, desperate for any friction.

‘please, yes please Sicheng’

‘how about we try one of those toys you have in your draw’ he teased picking up a vibrator tucked under some papers. ‘oh you filthy whore, is this what you do when you’re alone baby?’ he whispered, a deep red blush crawling across Yuta's cheeks now. ‘well?’

‘yes’

Sicheng licked his lips, turning on the vibrator before pushing it into Yuta, who moaned louder now. Sicheng's fingers slowed ran over his thighs, brushing briefly over his already leaking cock.

‘oh Yuta, you’re so loud, do you want your neighbours to know what I’m doing to you? What a filthy little slut you are? Do you want Taeil to know?’ he wrapped his fingers around the base of vibrator, pushing it in further as he teased.

Yuta moaned louder, barely able to comprehend 

Sicheng’s words anymore. ‘like that baby? You gonna come for me?’ he wrapped his pale fingers around his cock, dragging them painfully slowly, Yuta's breathing more rapid now. He sped up, bringing Yuta to the edge, him cumming a second later, all over his stomach and Sicheng’s hand. His legs twitched as the vibrator continued, even as he started to feel sensitive.

Sicheng brought his hand to Yuta's mouth, who obediently sucked his fingers clean.

'Shit' Yuta whined as Sicheng pulled the vibrator out, throwing it to the ground.

Yuta hissed as Sicheng lined up his cock, pushing it in slowly, he was still sensitive but already half hard again.

Sicheng moved slowly, stilling for a moment to allow Yuta to adjust, then thrusting slowly.

‘faster please’ he whispered, bucking his hips desperate for more. Sicheng quickened his pace, changing angles until he found the right spot, knowing he’d hit his prostate when Yuta cried out, begging for more. Sicheng pace now messy as he relentlessly pounded into Yuta, bed hitting the wall.

‘fuck harder please’ Yuta moaned, almost screaming at this point.

Sicheng pounded as hard as he could, gripping Yuta's hips so hard he swore he was gonna draw blood.

‘I’m close, Sicheng so close’

‘come for me baby’ he panted, trying to keep up his pace, hips stuttering as he neared his own orgasm. Yuta came for the second time, all over his stomach.

Seeing Yuta a hot, sweating, panting, horny mess under him was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, pushing him over the edge, he thrust a couple more times, grinding into Yuta as he worked through his high.

‘fuck sicheng’ Yuta whined as Sicheng pulled out.  
Sicheng’s dark eyes focused on Yuta. 

‘I think you can come once more for me’

‘I, can’t, no, too sensitive ‘

‘once more baby’ he wrapped his fingers around Yuta's spent dick, whispering filthy things into his ear, about what he’d do to him and where he’d do it, Yuta coming for the third time, barely able to keep himself together.  
Now, whining for the overstimulation. 

Sicheng cleaned them up with the towel strewn on the floor, being as careful as he could cleaning the cum from inside Yuta who was still very overstimulated and very sensitive. Then cuddling up to a hot and tired Yuta.

‘how was that?’ Sicheng kissed his forehead. Fingers dragging across his tanned, love warmed skin. He really made Sicheng look pale. 

‘amazing, it was my first time Sicheng, I never wanted it to be anyone else’

‘really?’ Sicheng's eyes lazily watched over him, all hazy and beautiful in the afterglow. 

‘I. I love you Sicheng’ his breath stopped waiting for a response, cheeks crimson now. 

‘I love you too’ he whispered, pulling him closer. ‘let’s sleep, tomorrow after class I'll take you on a date. You might owe an apology to Taeil though, you were so loud baby’ Sicheng teased, face buried in his neck.

Yuta was bright red now, quickly falling asleep, cuddled up to the love of his life. 

Neither had ever been happier.


End file.
